


Until Heat Death Do Us Part

by dragonofyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, cosmic Lotura, hi I like rhymes and alliteration, in which i put way too much thought into the science of my metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang
Summary: Promises and vows exchanged like rings of entwined galaxies far away, where it's said the an Emperor and a Princess created a universe anew. Lotor and Allura promise themselves to each other in the space between realities.





	Until Heat Death Do Us Part

At the end of the universe, when archivists look back on this moment,  
They will proclaim me the sun, and you my moon.  
But they will have forgotten, as all people do  
That atoms make suns and moons,  
And that they made us, too.

They’ll call us the Lion and Lioness, a pantheon of two.  
And as we spin among stars in this galactic waltz, I confess  
These retrospective recounts could not encompass  
The price of winning the quintessential game of chess,  
And the trials we’ve endured to become god and goddess.

In the dark between stars, your eyes are blue phosphorescence.  
I was hydrogen, floating inert through a cosmic expansion.  
You, my love, you are two that came together, beautifully balanced in fusion.  
Together we make worlds through love’s absolution.  
Our passion before our parting is the new atomic suffusion.

We are the tumultuous nebula lit by alchemy’s incandescent diffusion  
As I birth stars in the lambdas of your tender sighs.  
Together we set the pace of how the new universe multiplies.  
My love, you are no paltry satellite, our bodies are atoms unified  
As we watch the starlight scatter through clouds of deuterium oxide.

Ephemera, your blue splendor gave me life.  
It called me back from the veil to lift yours, delicately drawn through a wedding ring.  
Here, hidden from reality, gas planets sparkle in your siciri strings.  
As vows and breaths mix together on our lips, new life we bring,  
Drunk on the universal constant of krasveig.

We, my beautiful battle lioness, are a peaceful thing.  
I was a supernova, collapsing under the gravity of sins not mine,  
And when I reached critical mass, the shattered Paladin of the Sincline  
Shed his layers and shields in the final and fatal pulsating star’s shine  
To be reborn, a system of planets orbiting a white-haired sun so sublime.

We’ve suffered too long, dearest wife mine,  
And no matter how fast a Lion can fly, none can outrun entropy,  
But there is joy in our momentary astral eternity.  
As I stood resolute against the icy winds of Feyiv,  
So too will I stand as a sentinel upon the silent shores of your solar sea.

And soon, or not soon enough, all realities shall converge upon you and me.  
The atoms flung far since our nuptial kiss will converge and ascend,  
I shall take you in my arms once again,  
And we shall become nothing more than memories of legends  
Resting at last between realities created by descendants destined to our deified present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to CrystalRebellion for letting me slam several versions of this into her DMs and ramble aimlessly to her about where I wanted this to go and half-remembered theories from my science classes back when I wanted to do that for a living. <3
> 
> I referenced several fics throughout this piece, but I'm not sure how to get more than one fic listed as the inspiration, but here they are in order of appearance:  
[Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123994/chapters/32546376) by CrystalRebellion  
[Hades' Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227323/chapters/32802264) by CrystalRebellion  
[Lilac and Lush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079826/chapters/34963484) by Aicosu  
[Teruk Vakar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776961) by garbage_dono  
[A Princess of Doom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977804/chapters/20526160) by karavasa  
[The Solar Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828474/chapters/36853038) by mer_maider
> 
> I wanted to write something that would feel like a mix of conversation and vows between Lotor and Allura, particularly when they ascend to become cosmic deities of all realities. I also wanted to pay homage to the things I love in the fandom like our conlang and some of the truly gorgeous writing out there. The fics I referenced are some of my favorites personally, and while I wish I could have fit more direct references, know that these six are not the only influences that I drew upon, they're simply the only ones I could make fit without it feeling too clunky. Three of the fics listed are DOTU fics, and that also influenced some of my writing, particularly with focusing on the idea that theirs is an eternity, but even the universe (and shows) must end. But like the universe, it will explode into life once again, with new forms for the characters I love to take shape and new adventures for them to go on.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://dragonofyang.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonofyang) if you wanna talk about this piece! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated, I always seek to improve my writing, as I'm always learning!


End file.
